


Whimsy and Folly

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, posted on 6/9 what whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake’s just trying to work on a project in the library and Yang’s just trying to find something to do. Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsy and Folly

Trying to concentrate on reading, or anything at all really, seemed futile to Blake while Yang was nearby. The blonde’s heat felt so close, whispering warmly upon her skin. Yang’s bored sighs and fingers drumming across the table, ever closer to Blake’s own, were slowly but surely convincing the Faunus to focus her attention elsewhere and perhaps focus it on her partner’s lips.

“Blake, when do you think you’re going to be done with this?”

Yang’s inquiry was followed by a miserable groan and a reach for Blake's hand which she casually avoided. She drew it back to flip a page while her other continued writing out the sentence she was chasing down.

“I’d say only one more hour for these notes. Though you know it will take even longer if you keep interrupting me.”

“Yeah, I know that... but I’m just sooo _bored!_ ”

“Why don’t you find a book to read?” Blake offered, gesturing to the rows and rows and rows of books encircling them on every side. “Nobody forced you to tag along like this.”

“I know,” she murmured in another sigh, “but I had nothing better to do. I’d rather waste away in your company than all by myself.”

“Time spent with me is no time wasted. Even if you don’t mean to do it, you do keep me warm,” Blake fondly acknowledged.

Yang was willing to accept that as a consolation prize. She edged her chair closer and leaned on Blake’s shoulder, arms clinging lazily and lovingly around her waist. A few more minutes of silence drifted between them while Blake continued gleaning and recording information from the heavy textbook slumbering in front of her. Once her eyes neared the bottom of the page, lost in some paragraph describing a famously disastrous Dust reaction, her eyes drifted down to the blonde curls resting next to her. Or, more accurately, on her.

With a little inkling of shame Blake mused over how beautiful Yang appeared to her just then. Her gorgeously gilded hair ruffling up into her face, the way her cheek was nuzzled up into Blake’s shoulder, rising and falling with her breathing... The only flaw in the view was that Yang’s eyes were closed.

She was asleep already.

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, at herself as well as Yang. If those pleasant eyes of hers weren’t asleep Yang would have certainly caught her staring.

But at that moment Blake realized she was in fact staring for the better part of a minute and hastily turned back to her book. To find information. Reading. Focusing.

...But it was just so cozy with Yang snuggled up on her like this. Relaxing. The air grew ticklish and tiresome, infecting Blake with a sweet drowsiness that quickly won her over.

That project could wait awhile.

\-----

Blake snapped awake, almost crushing Yang’s hand in a frightened grip. She relaxed it immediately, breathing and peering around. It didn’t seem like she had slept that long. Papers were spread across the book and nearby over the table. Yang, however, was still silently snoozing away on her shoulder.

Blake caught herself staring again. She decided to thank Yang for the heat she provided by planting a kiss on her forehead, accidentally startling her from her sleep with a jolt that almost toppled her over.

“Yang, I get that you’re tired from your own studying last night, but you can’t go falling asleep on me like that. Literally.”

“Why not? I was just taking a little catnap was all!”

As much as Blake wanted to deny that infectious grin, she let herself wilt before Yang’s brilliance as she always did.

“Right out of the gates, huh?”

“You know me,” Yang happily responded, sucking in a yawn.

Blake never was sure if it was that grin of hers that made her smile at the puns or if she actually held some sort of respect for them. She closed her book and set it aside with the other she had already scanned, having drained them of any desirable information and compiled it into her report.

“Since you don’t seem to be busy Yang, here’s something you can do for me.”

“I’d rather just do you...” she purred as her stare wandered to Blake’s with a smile.

Now Blake could deny _that_ hopeful little smirk. School came first. Then ‘extracurricular activities,’ as Yang liked to call them.

“Perhaps, if I finish this quick enough we could squeeze something in before Weiss and your sister get back. If I’m not mistaken they should be out for at least another two hours.”

“In that case, I’m all ears! What do you desire of me my darling Blakey, other than, well, me?”

“If you would, please bring these books back to me,” Blake instructed handing Yang a slip of paper with the titles and authors noted. She pointed to the other end of the library and added, “They’re near the back.”

Yang cast a defeated glance toward the other wall of the extraordinarily lengthy room where she was instructed to go. That was far.

“You know, this library is still really big Blake...”

“As is my desire to start working on a personal, more hands-on project with you,” Blake reminded her, sweetly smiling in a secretive tone.

Yang stood staring for a moment, then perked up with a giddy little grin once she caught on to Blake’s interest in her proposal.

“Consider it done!” She exclaimed as she began marching down to retrieve the book.

 _‘At least she remembered not to start running,’_ Blake thought as she watched her girlfriend stroll past the shelves until she turned and disappeared behind one.

Blake reclined in her chair, looking back down at the empty space beside her. She would have given anything to have prolonged that peaceful moment with Yang from before.

_‘And instead, I find myself offering to get more intimate with her... she certainly knows how to force my hand. Not that I really mind that from time to time.’_

Her eye was drawn by a flame flickering into sight as Yang emerged with the requested books in her arms, gliding back to her beloved. Blake smiled and looked back at her papers to organize them. She instead noticed how close Yang’s chair was neighboring her own. She used her foot to discreetly tug it closer by its leg as Yang approached and sat in it, shoulders bumping against the other’s.

Yang looked down, noticing and smiling at Blake but she snatched the book from her before she could acknowledge it.

“Seems to me that you’d rather put this project on hold for now Blakey. If we get any closer, who knows what could happen?”

Yang leaned over, planting a quick kiss on Blake’s cheek. Blake promptly pushed her away and out of her vision so her mind wouldn’t get caught up in her gleaming grin. Trying to avoid kissing her back.

“Believe me, I do, but I’d rather get this out of the way first. I just want you closer for your heat.” She yanked Yang closer, head nestled back into her shoulder. “So stay close, if you don’t mind.”

“As long as you’ll let me get a little closer later.”

“As close as you want.”

Blake couldn’t care less how much closer Yang wanted; she would allow it. They were already as close as two hearts could ever be, which was more than she could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at fanart and got a vision of Yang just sleeping on Blake’s shoulder while she’s reading in the library, and then this happened.
> 
> It’s sort of been a while since I wrote some Bumbleby fluff so I hope I haven’t rusted up too much... if you have any comments or thoughts on how I did, I’d love to hear it! Speaking of taking a while, that self-described ‘gloomy’ Weiss-centered White Rose thing is coming, I’m just trying to make sure it’s exactly what I want it to be. Beyond that... I have an assortment of random ideas and I’m having trouble picking any to get started on. I need to take some time to sort some out and work on them.
> 
> So until then, as always, thank you kindly for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
